Hermanos
by HinachanDarck
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te separaran de tu hermano gemelo? ¿Que harías para no verlo sufrir? ¿Que arriesgarias por el? Esto y más se pregunta Hinata Hyuga, que piensa si hiso lo correcto. Parejas no definidas todvía.


Hola... disculpen no haber aparecido y tambien disculpen que no haya actualizado mis fics pero...

YA NO TENGO IMAGINACIÓN

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pretenecen, si no a Kisimoto-sensei.**

* * *

No sabia que pasaba pero estaba asustada, Hiro me decía que me calmara, que ya pasaría pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento, uno que a fin de cuentas cambiaría mi vida.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 12 años y tengo 2 hermanos, uno es mi gemelo Hiro, es mi contraparte masculina y lo adoro, es alto y de cara hermosa, pero masculina, tiene el cabello azul electrico como el mio que cae largo y en cascada (como Madara) con un flequillo, sus ojos como las perlas con un toque de violeta, y personalidad én esta Hanabi, una pequeña de ojos perla y cabellos marron, muy sonriente e hiperactva, de solo 8 años.

Mi madre es hermosa, sus ojos son violetas claro, su cabello es color berenjena y cuando sonríe parece un angel, algo muy contrario de papá, el siempre a sido frío y cruel, presiona mucho a Hiro para que herede las empresas Hyuga y con nosostras es malo y grosero, sus ojos perlas son frios y calculadores y su cabello castaño cae por su espalda siempre liso.

Yo por otra parte yo tengo el cabello hasta los hombros, que siempre llevo en una micro coleta despeinada, con 2 mechones largos enmarcano mi cara, nariz respingada y labios carnosos soy tímida y algo hiperactiva cuando estoy aburrida.

Pero sin salirnos del tema, ahora escuchaba los gritos de mamá y papá en el despacho que teníamos en casa, estoy asustada y Hanabi-chan no deja de llorar, mi hermano me trataba de consolar pero no sabía que pensar, hasta que mamá salio del cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos para llevarse a Hanabi a su habitación,seguido de una llamada de mi padre hacia mi hermano, yo no sabía que hacer, así es que me dirigí a la habitación que comparto con mi hermano, pero al pasar por el despacho de mi padre escuché algunas cosas.

_-Hiro, me separo de tu madre y tu vendras conmigo, no es una opcción, es una orden- escuché la voz de mi progenitor y los quejidos y gritos de mi hermano._

_-¡No lo haré! ¡No dejaré a Itachi, ni a Shisui! ¡Son mis mejores amigos!- gritó mi hermano._

_-No te lo pregunto, vendrás y punto empaca tus cosas, nos iremos mañana en la mañana- dijo, seguido de un golpe fuerte, creo que golpeó a mi hermano, salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar pasos para acá, así que me voy a la habitación y espero a Hiro._

Y como lo pensé Hiro entró azotando la puerta muy molesto y con lagrimas en los ojos, algo se estremeció en mi interior, Hiro era mi hermano, mi otra parte, mi mitad, y yo no lo podía ver sufrir si de mi dependía.

-Hiro, ¿que tienes?- pregunté aparentando no saber la respuesta.

-Largate Hinata, quiero estar solo- fue lo úncio que escuche de él, me dolió, ya que el nunca me hablaba tan cortantemente pero podía sentir su sufrimiento.

* * *

Así que sin más tomé una decisión, podrá ser precipitado, pero no me importa, con tal de no ver a mi familia triste, así que tomando todo el valor que pude me adentré al despacho donde estaba mi padre.

-¿Otto- san?- pregunté sin titubeos, a lo que el solo levantó su mirada y me dio una mirada para que pasara.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó cortante a lo que yo solo respingé.

-Vengo a proponerle un trato- dije con firme voz y una determinación en mis aperlados ojos.

-Hn- dijo solamente y atribuyí ese sonido a que continuara.

-Lleveme en lugar de Hiro- dije sin más a lo que el solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Y porque debería de hacerlo?- dijo viendo intimidantemente.

-Quiero cambiar, no quiero ser debil como mi hermana o madre, quiero ser una Hyuga en toda la palabra y no deshonrar el apellido- dije yo con la cabeza en alto, pero con el interior sufriendo por hablar así de las personas que más amo.

El solo me estudió por unos segundos y retomó la palabra.

-¿No te quejarás y harás lo que diga?- dijo viendome a los ojos a lo que yo asentí con decisión y despues de meditarlo asintió.

- Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos mañana a las 4 de la mañana- dijo sin más a lo que yo asentí, salí rapidamente del despacho y me interné en mi cuarto dejando libre el aire que retuve viendo a mi hermano que había caido en los brazos de morfeo.

-Solo, necesito despedirme- me dije a mi misma en un murmullo, de la nada sacar mi libreta y lapiz, escribiendo 1 carta para mi hermano, madre y hermana, en ella me despedía, y al terminar le ponía un pequeño dibujo de la familia, yo tengo talento y dibujo perfecatmente, así es que sin más la guardé en mi bolso donde comencé a meter mis cosas, viendo que mi hermano siguiera dormido terminé de empacar y me fui para la habitación de huespedes, colocando mi alarma despertadora a las 3 de la mañana y llevando conmigo mis maletas, cayendo yo también dormida al instante, eso es lo que recuerdo despues de irme con mi padre por lo que yo creo fueron 3 años…

* * *

**Kyaaaa hasta aqui el prologo chaoooo y digan en sus comentarios cual fic actualizo**

**Se despide de ustedes...**

**HinachanDarck**


End file.
